


Heartbeats of Forever

by nonky



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompted by garnet_words at LJ. Spoilers up to 1x11, AU past that.





	Heartbeats of Forever

Aidan hustled her up the stairs so fast they almost scared Sally, and Sally was a ghost who looked it for once. Josh glanced out from the kitchen but he didn't seem to have words to be bothered by another vampire in the house.

Rebecca went straight for the shower, scrubbing and sniffling as Aidan found some clothes for her. He left her to dress in his bedroom, suddenly aware of how much junk he'd accumulated. He used to leave it in a storage unit and get bits and pieces when needed. Organization had never been something he'd worked at, and all his stuff had shifted around the room like migrating birds lost from a flock.

"Just, uh, push some stuff off the bed and make yourself comfortable," he told her. "I'll be back really soon, okay?"

Her pout as she sat down awkwardly was almost petulant, but Aidan knew she was worried. He hurried downstairs, hauled the fridge open and stared until he saw five blood bags; enough to do both of them a few days. He might have to go steal more tomorrow, but that was another day's trouble.

"Big date," Josh asked sourly. He sipped from his beer and rolled his gaze around to Aidan's rumpled clothing.

"We just need to hide out for a few hours. By morning I'll know where we can go, Josh," he said hurriedly.

Aidan wanted to say more, but Rebecca was upstairs hanging by a thread. She wouldn't wait through one of Josh's hissy fits. Bishop wouldn't come after them that night; he'd be too busy doing damage control.

"I think I might need to find Ray," Josh said. "I need to know if werewolves can have kids, and if so, whether it can be with humans."

"I know it's hard, but try to think positive," Aidan told him, faking a smile. "I'll help you find a werewolf to ask as soon as I can."

"Probably not soon enough, seeing as she's already pregnant," the sullen orderly replied. "So what did you guys do tonight?"

Aidan poured a blood bag into a mug, put it in the microwave and hit start. "We sold out Bishop to the vampire higher ups, who will be coming to town shortly to kill anyone with fangs. Rebecca killed Marcus to save my life. This - "

Sally drifted into the kitchen, and he fought to ignore her appearance. "-Uh, this would be a great time to go visit your parents, Josh. The city is going to be dangerous for everyone."

Getting up from the table, Josh ran a hand through his hair and only made it messier. "Suppose I'll have to introduce them to the grand-pup and warn them about the vampire civil war. I would like it if you could survive and help me with Ray, though," he said, shrugging with his eyes on the floor. "But my thing is at least seven months away, so your thing seems more time sensitive."

Aidan tried to think of something he could say to comfort his roommate, but the next few days were going to be hellish. He was sure Rebecca was close to giving up, and Josh was getting there. He couldn't be everywhere at once, and getting Josh out of town was the best he could do.

"We'll work this out," he said lamely, taking the cup from the microwave and tasting it. "I have to get back to Rebecca."

In his bedroom, she had found the chair. His shirt was as long as a nightgown on her, and his pajama pants hung loosely on her legs. Aidan held out the cup and smiled encouragingly.

"Here, this will warm you up. We'll rest for a while and then move somewhere we'll be harder to find."

She took the cup but only held it, laughing humourlessly. "Where would we go, Aidan? Mexico, Canada? The Dutch are coming for all of us. Somehow I don't think it matters that you and I were against Bishop's plans."

He nodded, sitting down on the bed in front of her. "You're right, but Heggeman is honourable. If we make ourselves scarce he won't follow. Maybe it won't come to that."

Rebecca took a tiny sip of blood and grimaced, "Maybe not."

Aidan took the cup and set it down on a stack of magazines from at least four decades ago. Brushing aside some mild concerns he might be a hoarder, he tugged Rebecca's hands out of her lap. She didn't move eagerly, but she stood between his knees and let him drag her down as he lay back. After a moment, she moved her knees outside his legs and sat up in his lap.

"I'm not good at being a vampire," she said sadly. "And I'm not sure I want to be good, but I know I don't want to be useless and helpless."

He cupped her face. "You're anything but useless. You saved my ass tonight. You listen and you're smart. There's nothing wrong with wanting to survive. You deserve to be here as much as anybody."

Her tragic expression didn't lift, didn't even lighten when he smiled genuinely. Aidan rolled on top of her and settled in Rebecca's loose embrace.

"I should have done this before anything else. You deserved to know me, and be a part of my life before we slept together. I was careless and impatient with you, and I'm sorry for that."

Her eyes closed tightly, breath halting as Aidan kissed her gently. He nuzzled along her cheek and buried his nose in her hair.

"I'm sorry it took this to have you here with me," he told her, "but I'll never be sorry you're here with me."

They would make it to morning, and then to the next morning and the one after that. Aidan could almost physically feel her anxiety ease away. She had saved him, and he had done the same for her; now that they were even they could choose to be together.


End file.
